Fais comme tu veux
by Hermaline
Summary: Un dîner et une révélation


Titre : Fais comme tu veux

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : (sans commentaire)

Résumé : Un dîner entre amis ? Tu parles !

Saison : Saison 8 mais Janet est là.

Disclaimer : Jack est à moi.

Note : J'ai trouvé ça en fouillant dans mes brouillons, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi… moi-même je m'y retrouve pas alors… bon courage !

J'adore faire les dîners moi, ça m'éclate ! Alors si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez-moi !

Dédicace : A Richard… que j'oublie au fil des jours… des semaines…

Du même auteur : The essential

Laira : le retour (Laira : the return)

Prouver l'amour

Bedshaped

Meetings and food

**Fais comme tu veux**

K : De la salade ?

S : Oui merci !

J : Un peu de vin rouge ?

P : Non merci, je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

S : Cassi, où tu vas ?

C : Aux toilettes.

T : Qu'est ce que cette musique Docteur Jackson ?

D : De la techno Teal'c !

T : « Techno » ?

Ja : Alors... Peter c'est ça ? Vous êtes policier ?

P : Oui.

Ja : Beaucoup de travail sans doute ?

P : Pas autant que vous je pense !

Ja : Ca dépend des fois. En tout cas, c'est jamais pareil!

J : Vous rigolez ?! Les visites de retour de mission c'est pas toujours la même chose ???

Ja : Ah si ! D'ailleurs, vous adorez ça, n'est ce pas colonel ?

J : Très marrant.

C : Me revoilà !

P : Une carafe d'eau s'il vous plaît !

D : Comment avance le parquet ?

T : Bien.

D : Et la tapisserie ?

T : Bien.

D : Les circuits électriques ?

T : Bien.

D : La plomberie ?

T : Mal.

J : Un poisson gros comme ça je vous dit !

S : Non ?!

J : Et si ! Véridique !

C : Il est comment le nouvel infirmier ?

Ja : Cassie !

C : Quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout !

K : Pas mal du tout.

Ja : Bof… C'est pas mon avis…

D : Ah oui ?

T : Vous vous prénommez donc Kerry Johnson ?

K : Euh… oui…

D : Teal'c, vous allez lui faire peur !

T : … ?

C : Et toi Sam ? Tu le trouves comment ?

S : J'ai vu mieux.

P : Tu parles de moi j'espère ?

S : Euh… Peut-être…

T : Pourquoi le volume sonore a-t-il décliné promptement ?

D : C'est un slow Teal'c !

T : « Slow » ?

Elle est partie danser avec lui… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas ce type. Pas du tout. Elle est si belle… Il lui parle. Elle sourit. Elle est si belle…

Il pose une main sur sa hanche. Elle rougit. Mon cœur rate un battement. Elle poste doucement une main sur son épaule. Il ressert son étreinte. L'autre main sur l'autre hanche. Ils sont bien… Pas moi. Ils se sourient. Mon cœur ne bat plus.

_Fais comme tu veux_

_Si tu penses que tu dois t'en aller_

_Que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici_

_Qu'on a plus rien à partager_

_Qu'on s'est tout dit_

Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre… Evidemment puisque… Je suis bête. Il incite sa tête à se poser au creux de son épaule. Elle se laisse faire. Elle ferme les yeux un instant. Les rouvre. Rencontre mon regard. Les referme aussitôt. Elle ne veut pas me voir… Elle ne peut pas me voir… Il caresse doucement son dos. Elle voulait présenter son fiancé. C'est fait. Et si on s'en allait ? Non, après tout… La musique est finie. Elle comment à partir. Il la retient par le bras. Il l'attire doucement contre lui. Il lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle acquiesce. Ils partent. Dehors.

_C'est comme tu veux_

_Si tu crois que la vie t'attends ailleurs_

_Qu'elle sera pour toi là-bas meilleure_

_Qu'on a plus rien à se donner_

_Qu'il faut changer_

Je me lève brusquement. Daniel et Teal'c me lancent un bref regard. Compatissant. Je sors. Ils sont à quelques mètres de moi. Ils ne me voient pas. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais je peux clairement voir les larmes sur ses joues. Sam, ne pleure pas… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_Alors fais comme tu veux_

_Comme tu le sens_

_Fais comme tu penses que c'est le mieux_

_Comme tu l'entends_

_Fais comme si_

_Comme si c'était pas important_

_Fais comme tu veux_

Elle l'aime. Plus que moi. C'est fini. Définitivement. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi je le savais… Je refusais de l'admettre c'est tout... Il s'approche d'elle. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laisse encore faire. J'ai vraiment été stupide de croire que… Tout est clair… Mais que dois-je faire ? Je sors comme un voleur ou je lui hurle dessus ?

_C'est comme tu veux_

_Si tu crois qu'il faut se séparer_

_Et qu'on a plus rien à faire ensemble_

_Que le passé c'est le passé_

_Qu'il me ressemble_

S : Pete ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre.

S : Qu'est ce que…

P : Au revoir Sam. Bonne chance à toi. Et à vous aussi colonel O'Neill.

_Alors fais comme tu veux_

_Comme tu le sens_

_Fais comme tu penses que c'est le mieux_

_Comme tu l'entends_

_Fais comme si_

_Comme si c'était pas important_

_Comme tu veux_

**Fin**

C'est celle que je préfère le moins. Il se passe pas grand chose. Y a que le début qui me plaît.

Je m'en suis un peu voulue (un tout petit peu seulement …) que Pete ne pense pas dans Bedshaped alors je me suis fait pardonner (on y croit tous).

Commentaires → comme tu veux figure dans l'album 3 de Calogero


End file.
